Be My Guardian- Jack Frost x Elsa
by GnomeDream 17
Summary: Jack and Elsa knew each other like no one else years ago, but when fear of hurting him takes over her thinking, she shuts him out, and can no longer see him, and she can't hurt him. This kills Jack inside. But what happens when Elsa gets a flash from her past years later, and the feelings they are having resurface and take over? Lots of fluff, but is very heartfelt. Enjoy!
1. Playlist

**Before you start reading, here is a short playlist of songs that are fitting for the story incase you were interested. :D**

**Hurricane- Theory of a Deadman**

**Brave- Idina Menzel **

**Fire and Fury- Skillet**

**Beautiful Day- Saving Abel**

**The Life- Hinder**

**I don't own any of these songs. **

**Enjoy the story**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written anything in a long time, but now school is out and I have nothing to do with my life so why not?**

**This is a Jack Frost x Elsa fic, short story. **

**Be warned, it is quite fluffy, just because I think this pairing is adorable. **

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or anyone in them**

**(Important, trust me)-Prologue: **_Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, was the first person to find out Elsa had powers, outside of her family. It all happened when he was bringing a beautiful snowstorm to Arrendale, and he happened to fly over the castle and have a moment of glory at the top of the world, looking over the town. Then out of the blue, something in his heart flared, and he felt something in his soul he could not explain. He looked down behind the palace walls, and down to a window of the castle. It was like a sixth sense, a blaring signal that lured him down to see what exactly was going on. His feet hit the snow, where he felt no cold, for ice ran in his very blood. He just slightly looked into the window from the edge, and all at once, he lost his breath._

_There was a girl inside, he noticed as he stared through her window trying to be as non-creeper lke as possible. She couldn't have been more than eight years old, Jack guessed. Oh great, he thought; now I'm a pedophile too. But he truly could not believe his eyes. She stood in the center of the room , and from her being bloomed a vast, beautiful snowflake that lined the floors and walls. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, how could she do that? Was this real at all? _

_That's when the girl turned to see him out her window, and for a split second, their blue eyes met. Immediately, Jack hid, disappeared from view of the window. Quickly, the little girl ran up to the window, searching for the blue with white hair. She opened it up, "Hello? Don't be afraid, Hello?"_

_Jack? Afraid? He was the one being a creeper, he thought, then came out so she could see him. WAIT. SHE COULD SEE HIM?! Jack watched as her eyes lit up when he came into view. She wore a blue dress, and kept her silvery-blonde hair back in a French-braid. "Hey little girl…" Jack waved, "Can you, actually see me?" Jack was in shock. _

"_Well yes, and my name isn't little girl." She retorted. _

_That was good enough for Jack, and he walked up to where she sat on the window-sill. "Oh really? What is your name then, and-." He gestured to the snowflake of frost upon her walls that was quickly fading. "How did this happen?"_

_The girl fiddled with her hands nervously, "Um, I'm Elsa, and umm, this was an accident…I have powers; snow, ice, and stuff like that." She explained. _

_Jack could not believe what he was hearing, and could barely contain his excitement. One, someone could actually see him, and two, she had powers, just like his. _

"_It is beautiful," He said after a moment of realization. Of course, he had heard about this, about the princess of Arrendale that had to be locked up in her bedroom for an unknown reason. This must have been it. Jack hurt for her, she needed to know that it was a gift she had, not a curse. Elsa smiled slightly. "Watch this," Jack said, and lifted his staff so its curved end touched the window. Detailed vines and designs of frost spread out across the glass, webbing and lacing with every turn. _

_Elsa gasped and traced the designs with her fingers. "How did you do that? Who," she looked at him. "Who are you?"_

_Jack bowed, "Jack Frost, your highness."_

_Elsa clapped her hands together. "Oh! My father told me all sorts of stories about you when I was little." That explained why she could see him, her belief in him probably gave her hope for herself and her future. "How did you control it?" Elsa wondered. _

"_You mean, you don't know how?" He asked. _

"_No, that's why I have to stay locked in here, I don't want to hurt anyone." She said, the sting in her voice clear. _

"_Hey, I could show you, teach you, if you want." Jack offered. _

"_Really?" Elsa's expression was as bright as the sun. "Come on in, if you want." _

_Jack thanked her and flew in, amazing Elsa. She closed the door behind him. "Yeah, it was probably getting cold out there for you huh?" Jack asked. _

_Elsa shook her head honestly. "No, the cold doesn't bother me." Jack smiled. _

_**This is where things really start to get relevant to this fic….just hang in there.**_

_Two years passed by, and Jack dropped in as much as he could to help her practice and control it. But Elsa and her powers were unlike anything Jack had ever seen. She had more power running through her veins then he had anticipated, and they got stronger and escaped from her control depending on her emotions. But one thing was for sure, Jack believed that what she could do was beautiful, and it amazing him. _

_They practiced strategies to control and create, and she really began showing some progress, despite the fact that the two of them put together ending up trying to see who could make the tallest snowman by they reached half way through the session. But neither of them minded, for they were happy. _

_It was when Elsa was 10, and it had been only a day since Jack's last visit. It was a session Elsa would never forget, one she couldn't get out of her head. The two of them had been sitting together on the side of her bead, making a flurry of soul go about them and around the room. Elsa was having an emotional day, for her sister would not let her be, and it hurt to keep the door closed and be all alone. She told Jack how she was feeling, and tried her hardest not to cry. Jack grabbed her hand and held it comfortingly, telling her that she would be alright and that everything would work out soon. But his words were somewhat drowned out by the pulse in her ears and the thoughts in her head. It was decided in that moment that she really, really cared about him. After he left that day, Elsa went to sleep restlessly, nightmares chasing her. She dreamt about sitting with Jack, holding his hand, and then all at once, him turning to ice before her. A storm raged around her as she watched him shatter into a million pieces, and the world came crashing down around her. She begged and pleaded at the sky to undo her mistake, but it was useless. Jack was gone, and Elsa woke up with tears pouring from her tired eyes. _

_In the darkness, Elsa sat up in bed and stared out the window, crying silently, and concealing her sobs in her chest. He thought deeply for a long time, her mind racing. She stared down at her hands in her lap, and she finally gave to a conclusion with herself. _

_Elsa always knew her powers were out of control, and that her strong feelings would trigger a disaster. She had to let Jack go, before she hurt him. The idea made her heart wrench, but it was her only option to keep him safe. _

_Then and there, Elsa told herself over and over that there was no such thing as Jack Frost; that she was just imagining him all along. Tears flowed as she laid down, and in that moment, she believed in nothing anymore. _

_Across the glove, Jack had been flying above the ground below, and suddenly he felt the worse feeling in his gut, and it rocked his soul like nothing else. He felt it in his heart sink, and it brought him to Arrendale. He made it there as fast as he could, but it was too late. He tapped on Elsa's window, which she had locked. There she sat in her room, blankly staring off into space. He called to her over and over, tried to get her attention, but he knew the truth. She had shut him out completely, she couldn't hear, see, or feel a thing. Jack felt his soul weaken with realization. _

_ For years Jack stopped in Arrendale more often to watch Elsa from a distance, checking up on her. As she grew up, nothing got better. He often dropped in while she was in the midst of falling apart from being so alone, so hopeless. It killed him inside. He wanted to tear himself apart from the inside out. _

_ Jack watched from a distance when she accidentally revealed her powers, was hunted down, and in the end, saved Arrendale and her sister. From the outside, Elsa's façade of everything being fine was convincing, but Jack felt it in his heart like no one else, that she was still hurting from loneliness, fear, and the storm in her blood. The worst part, he couldn't change a thing. But he couldn't give up on her, no matter how hard he tried, he always came back. He was her invisible guardian, and kept the hope that someday, she could feel him again. _

A couple months later, after her coronation, Elsa decided to take a vacation from queen responsibilities, and escaped to her ice castle. With her, she brought a wagon of furniture and other belongings she had to put in the ice castle, for it was quite uncomfortable to sleep in a bed of ice.

Elsa had traded her ice dress out for something easier to move in, a pair of short shorts and a lacey ice tank top she made by herself. It was a vacation, after all. (sorry I know it doesn't fit it with the time period but oh well)

She sat in the living room, humming to herself. She thought about the dream she had the night before. She had been flying through an endless sky of stars and northern lights, clinging to the back of a boy. He had silvery-white hair and pale skin, just like her own. He wore a dark blue sweatshirt and brown pants that cut off at the knee. When he turned to look at her, smiling, she got lost in his eyes. They were an endless blue, and shines as they reflected the northern lights that danced around them. He made her feel absolutely weightless and free.

It hit her then, that boy had been Jack Frost. It had been so long, but she remembered him as clear as day. She felt butterflies, and something inside her seemed to click.

Elsa took a nap on the ice couch, and she decided then that she should have brought an actual couch. She was in the midst of her sleep when suddenly, with a whoosh, a sound woke her up with a start. It had come from a balcony that was behind the back of the couch, and she froze. Who was there? Probably someone from the castle here to check up on her, who somehow got to the balcony. Or maybe it was a bird, she decided as she walked around the couch and pulled the double doors open.

Every bit of air, and strength in her knees escaped from her being.

He was on the railing of the balcony, barefoot and whistling. He had his magic staff laid across his shoulders as he walked heel-to-toe across the railing, then turned to see her. They both froze until he flashed a crooked smile and his big blue eyes went wide. He looked her over, and hopped down onto the balcony.

"Elsa?" Jack Frost said, "You can see me, can't you?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen or any of the characters. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**

A million images passed over Elsa's mind's eye. They all came in a rush, memories and feelings; and it all hit the surface of her skin, burning within her soul.

In shock, she reared back until she hit the ice table. Its sharp edge dug into the small of her back painfully, but Elsa could not feel a thing. She kept her eyes on Jack who walked in slowly and winced when he heard her hit the table.

"Hey! Be careful! Calm down, it's alright, ok?" Jack sputtered, he could hear the almost muted roar within the walls, triggered by Elsa's emotions. He held his arms out as if trying to approach an untamed beast, or to take her in. Elsa's hands gripped the edge of the table so tightly that her knuckles were turning absolutely white.

Jack couldn't help but smile a little when he looked her over, and Elsa did the same, studying him from head to toe. He had on his usual attire, along with the gorgeous and familiar disarray of his silver hair. He held on to his staff firmly and naturally, as if it was an extension of himself rather than an object.

"Jack…what are you doing here?" She asked after a long moment of silence.

Jack scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to find the correct way to put what he was about to say. "Well uh," He started, "I dropped in to check up on you, see how you were doing." He shrugged, and tried to leave it as simple as that. "How…how can you see me again?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

Elsa shrugged, dismissing the topic, and swallowing. As Jack turned away and started looking around, Elsa answered his question in her mind- _My foolish mind just desperately wanted something to believe in. Oh Elsa, what have you done? _She asked herself, feeling the guilt and fear wrap around her heart.

She released the table from her death grip and relaxed a little, trying to take everything in. She watched him carefully, enamored with his graceful movements.

Jack looked around the room with wandering eyes, his expression was bright. "Elsa, this truly is amazing," He said in regards to her work on the ice castle. He looked at her. "Absolutely beautiful."

This made Elsa blush and she tried to hide her face as she remarked, "Thank you."

"Hey uh, I hate to ask," Jack lied, "But I just came in from a long flight, could I rest up here for a while? I swear, I will be out of your hair before you know it."

Elsa answered, "Yeah go ahead, no problem," absentmindedly.

"Thanks," He leaned his staff up against one of the walls, and sat down on the ice couch. He flashed a crooked smile in remarks of it, but didn't say a word. He just gave her a look.

She couldn't help but laugh a little, "Don't give me that, I was having a moment."

He laughed, one of those sounds that are just like music, and it gave Elsa butterflies. Why? She wasn't sure.

Elsa sat down in a chair across from him and he shared stories of adventures he had over the last few year, that is, between times he came to visit her, but he decided that she didn't need to know that part. They talked and talked as the sun was slowly setting. About the time that dusk came upon the mountains, Jack asked Elsa about the great freeze and thaw she caused a few months earlier.

It was a long story, and she ended on the note, "So, yeah, I was able to unfreeze everything, and everything turned out alright in the end." But the tone in her voice was so unconvincing, that even Elsa didn't believe herself. Jack heard it too, but truly never needed to.

He thought for a long moment, and Elsa sensed the shift in the air. "Elsa, is that really true? When you said that everything turned out alright?"

Elsa's throat felt dry for a moment, "Well yeah, Anna was alright, Arrendale was saved, and everyone was happy." She explained.

"But what about you?" Jack countered. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to put his words together carefully. "Look, there is no simple way to say this, but I watched the entire thing happen, and you may have everyone else fooled, but I know you. I feel it in my bones, that Elsa, you are not completely healed yet, are you?"

That rocked her soul, threw Elsa completely. How could he figure all that out? Elsa had tried to convince herself that she was fine, but always felt in her gut that she wasn't. She was still scared and lonely, but how did he know that? Elsa stood from her chair, "Jack, I'm fine…" She tried to keep as calm as she could.

Jack stood as well, trying to reach out to her, "Elsa, you don't have to lie to me, we can make things better." Elsa kept backing up step by step, avoiding his touch. "You can open up about it and it will be okay-."

"No it wouldn't," Elsa was getting defensive and scared. "Because no one understands!" She couldn't believe she had just said that.

"But I did!" Jack argued with a hurt expression that cut like a knife. "But you shut me out, and never have I known why!"

Elsa could feel the power pumping through her, surging just below the surface of her skin. She had to get away from him before it was too late.

Elsa backed up further, "Jack, you need to go, you have to stay away from me-."

Jack's eyes looked beyond her and all of a sudden he was flying towards her.

At that moment Elsa backed up into a chair and she went falling backwards. Instinctively, her arms went out to grab anything, but all she felt was an icy blast escape her fingers. It went flying past jack, almost nailing him, and embedded itself in the wall opposite of her. The next thing she knew, Jack had caught her, a secure arm around her waist as he braced her. Their bodies were inches apart. "Can't you see Elsa, I can't…" He said weakly, but answered her truthfully. He heart wrenched.

She pulled away from him, sending a shocked and hurt expression to his face. "Goodbye Jack."

With that Elsa ran up the stairs, bounding couples at a time. All she knew was she had to get away from him, and that she had almost hurt him already. It took a part of her spirit away.

Jack was in shock, following her as fast as he could. "Elsa no! Stop! Please!" He begged. But it was too late. She reached her bedroom and milliseconds before he could stop her. She built up a wall to fill in the empty archway, blocking her completely from the rest of the world, and from him especially. The wall was at least one foot thick.

Elsa could hear Jack curse from the hallway outside her bedroom. Their heads were reeling, hearts were racing. At this point, Elsa was holding in sobs and tears that peaked in her eyes.

"Elsa please don't do this to yourself, not again. You don't want to be alone, we can work this out. Please don't do this! Don't you see it's killing you, and dammit, it kills me to watch! Please Elsa!" Jack exclaimed, but there was no response. Jack knew he was perfectly capable of melting the ice wall down to get to her, but knew it would be wrong of him to do so. He cursed. He walked out onto the balcony that looked over the main room of the castle.

His mind was racing; icy-hot blood was pumping through his veins and echoing in his ears like a drum. He felt tears sting in his eyes and he struggled desperately to hold them in. _Jack are you seriously about to cry?_ He asked himself, _Over some girl?_

He immediately regretted that thought, for he knew she was not just some girl. He was her guardian, whether they liked it or not, and he cared about her more than he could have ever thought. His need for her, to watch over her and be a part of her life, was a complex and uncontrollable matter; he now understood that. He couldn't, and wouldn't run from what he could only describe as his destiny.

Jack turned and leaned back against the railing, and looked up to the top spires of the castle. He breathed in the cold air, one slow breath at a time.

Back in her bedroom, Elsa was absolutely breaking down. She knew that if she could have hurt Jack, even when she cared about him as much as she did, then she knew that she was totally capable of hurting anybody else. Jack seemed to have a part of her soul and heart that she never understood, and she died a little inside knowing that it would always be empty inside of her because she could never truly have him.

The thoughts and feelings were raging in her blood and mind, making it feel like ice was crystalizing within her veins, or maybe it really was. She felt as breakable as glass.

In frustration and hurt, Elsa took her hair down from its controlled braid, and it fell around her. She pressed the heels of her palms into her temples, trying to silence the thoughts and stop the tears that just kept steaming.

Jack was still out there, she could feel him there, and she had no idea what to do. She wanted to disappear, and get lost into oblivion forever. Elsa looked up at the heavens, and clenched her teeth as she spoke, "Why? What it the point? What am I supposed to do?! For years and years, I wasted away day by day, for everybody else. No matter how much it hurts, I did it." She paused a moment. "And what do I get out of it in the end huh? I get to close out the one person who understands; a person I really care about?! Why couldn't you just give me him, I love him…" She confessed without thinking, she could only finish in a whisper. "He hasn't done anything to deserve this, being set on me. Why did you have to do this to him?...What have I done to deserve any of this?..."

Elsa was shaking uncontrollably, feeling the cold inside her like a knife. She was truly breaking inside. She walked over to her bed, and buried her face in her knees. As she was holding in sobs, she prayed that she would just slip away all together.

To be continued….

**Right in the feels….**

**So, thoughts so far? Comments? Please share. I hope you are enjoying the story! **


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the depressing chapter before this, things get better I promise. Also, be aware of lots of upcoming fluff in this last chapter. Enjoy!

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen or anyone in it yada yada yada**

**3****rd**** person P.O.V,**

The ice and frost of the wall were smooth beneath Jack's palms, and the coolness allowed him to calm down and collect himself, and what he was about to say. Every rational voice in his head said he should have given up by now, but he couldn't, he cared about her too much…

He faced the foot-thick ice wall Elsa had shut herself behind, and he leaned on his arms against it. He could slightly hear the sounds of her sobs that were fading, or that she tried to conceal.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there." Jack started.

Elsa looked up at the barrier between them, listening intently as her heart was sinking. She was tired of being so lonely….

Jack continued, "Things don't have to be like this, you know that right? Right now, it probably feels like the world is crashing down, and that the weight of the sky is on your shoulders. I know the world around you feels like a cage, and that you feel that practically every breath you take will break something…or someone close to you." There was a moment of silence as she silently agreed. "I know this, because I lived it. Elsa, I have been through this, I know what the storm feels like, and how it feels like there is always a disaster about to happen. But trust me when I say this, you do not want to be alone." His voice was escalating ever so slightly. "Sure, I act like I enjoy it, but God knows that I would give anything so be seen, and felt, and just not alone. I watched you from a distance, time after time; watched you grow up, hide away, waste day after day for other people, and Elsa, you know it was tearing you apart!" At this point he was exclaiming, all of his emotion came flooding out. "I wanted so bad to help you, so bad to just hold you and talk you through everything. But Elsa, I tore myself up because I couldn't."

There was a long time of silence between the two of them. Elsa covered her mouth and a tear slipped through her fading, brave façade. "Jack…"

"And then when your powers were revealed, I couldn't have been happier, because you were free, Elsa. You released every bottled up fear and hope, and created the most beautiful things. But again, you were alone, and I begged for you to turn around because you were in danger, of the people, of yourself, when you deserved so much more, and you still do!" He was now yelling and holding back tears. "It was hurting you, and it just killed me Elsa, because I couldn't do anything! Now will you please stop shutting me out so we can get this figured out?"

Jack then saw her silhouette on the other side of the ice wall where she stood. She was crying. "Jack, I'm scared. It was never about them, and when I shut you out all those years ago… that's what hurt me the most." There was a moment of silence. "I cared too much about you to let myself hurt you, and I still do. What I did to Anna when we were little, I almost did to you earlier, Jack! I couldn't live if something had happened to you…" Elsa forced out, just above a whisper. She turned away from the doorway, clutching her hands together and to her chest, as if trying to hold her broken pieces together.

"But Elsa, it wouldn't have done a thing to me. I would have been perfectly fine, I swear." Jack explained.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I can teach you, you don't have to be afraid of hurting me or anyone. But I am not going anywhere; I promise you Elsa, you don't have to be scared." Jack said calmly.

After a moment, Jack watched as the thick ice wall came melting down. When it was gone he was able to see Elsa standing, faced the other way, and shivering quietly. He walked up slowly behind her and rubbed his hands over her bare arms, trying to warm her. "I'm sorry I yelled," He told her quietly, then wrapped his arms around her small figure from behind, and he held her like he had wanted to for so long. He buried his face into her hair and neck, trying to calm the both of them.

"You alright?" He whispered to her, she nodded slightly.

"Cold, inside me, I guess." She explained. She felt him release her and the warmth was gone, she immediately missed it, for it was a sensation she had never felt. She was still scared, but couldn't take the pain anymore, she realized.

"Here," Jack slipped his hoodie off and helped her slip it on, it was only afterwards that she realized that it was his only shirt, and that he was now bare from the waist up. "Thanks," She said and tried not to stare as she blushed and looked down at the floor, keeping her hands clutched to her chest. He noticed her hesitation, and half smiled down at her, pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest, and felt the heat flood through her body.

She felt his fingers roam across her chin, and tilt her face up gently to look at him. Their blue eyes met, "Elsa, can I help you, please?" He asked softly. She nodded. He brushed some of her beautiful platinum blonde hair from her tear-stained face. "You are going to have to trust me, and that everything will be fine. Alright?"

She swallowed and let him lead her over to the edge of the bed were she sat down, her legs hanging off the side, and her feet flat on the floor. Jack kneeled in front of her, and placed his hands on her knees reassuringly. He looked her in the eyes, "You see, what's in your blood is in mine, and I know in my heart that you can't hurt me, and never would. I know you don't believe in yourself, but I do and I am not going to let you feel this way forever."

She was tearing up from his words, because no one had cared and understood as much him, and she realized just how much she had missed him over the years. "Thank you, Jack…"

He smiled and held his hands out to receive hers. Shakily, she unwound her hands and slowly placed them in him big, strong hands. "Now, stay calm, okay? That is the key. I want you to start ice sparks in both your hands."

For whatever reason, probably mostly out of fear, tears began dripping from her eyes. She tied to keep her thoughts strait and focused. After a second, beautiful blue sparks of ice glowed and danced from her fingers.

"Good job," Jack smiled. "Now," He placed one hand back onto her knee to steady her, and held one of her hands in his other. He slowly brought her hand up towards his face. Elsa began to shake from fear, and he stopped for a moment, moving closer and more securely, whispering nothings to calm her.

When she was ready again, he slowly brought her hand up to his face, and traced her fingers across his cheeks. The blue ice sparks danced around and occasionally disappeared beneath his skin, but he just looked at her in the most loving way. The reflection of her powers was bursting in his eyes. It was an image Elsa wished she could catch and keep forever.

Jack kissed her palm, making her body feel weightless. With the other hand, Elsa absentmindedly ran her other hand through his smooth silver hair.

Jack smiled softly, "Elsa? This time, I want you to look into my eyes, and lock them there for this part ok?"

Then Elsa watched as he was slowly moving her hand down to his chest, and toward his heart. Everything in her body grew tense. "Jack, no, I can't, it will hurt you; I could freeze your heart-."She sputtered objections and her eyes grew foggy.

"Elsa I promise, you will not hurt me. It's okay, shh, hey it's alright, just look at me." He said softly, and Elsa held her breath as her palm spread out across his chest and over his heart. His pale skin was smooth and warm beneath her fingertips, and she could feel his strong and steady heartbeat that was slowly increasing by her touch. The ice sparks simply sank in to his bare chest and disappeared.

Elsa was crying tears of happiness and Jack laughed softly, he hadn't felt that happy in a long time. He held her face in his hands and kissed away her tears. "You did so good Elsa," Jack said between kisses, and time froze when he pulled back to where their noses were touching. He stared into her beautiful never ending blue orbs, and time froze.

"Thank you, Jack." Elsa murmured.

Without having to think about it, Jack responded, "I love you, Elsa, from the very first day I met you. I understand why I have never been able to stay away or keep my mind of you; because every time I see you, I fall in love all over again."

Elsa felt emotion in her chest explode and bloom; she felt it in her blood that ran through her veins. "I love you too, Jack." She said, and all at once he pulled her in and their arms wound around each other. Their lips met and warmth and weightlessness flooded through both of them. Elsa felt as if every weight that held her down was lifted, and that she was flying. Jack picked her up off the bed and pulled her closer to him, first spinning her around then wrapping her in a protective embrace. They smiled against each other's mouths in the midst of the kiss. Elsa reached up around his neck; vines of frost and snowflakes laced in his hair. The same happened when he combed her untamed hair out of her face.

They separated ever so slightly, and they both smiled like the sun. Jack held her light figure up to his, with an arm around her waist. He set her down onto the floor, and with his free arm, he laced her fingers with his.

"Jack?" Elsa asked.

"hmm?" He hummed into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Will you stay here tonight?"

He nodded and she led him over to her bed where he slid in behind her. They curled up together, as Jack slid one arm under and around her, while the other allowed his fingers to trace up and down her side before securely wrapping around her waist. Jack kissed her shoulder at the base of her neck, sending chills over her. Then he whispered onto her skin, "Elsa, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love you."

She smiled softly, and laced her fingers with his. "Love you too."

With that they both fell asleep to each other's heartbeats, and the ceasing winter storm.

**The end! **

**Thanks so much for reading! I love to hear what you think and your thoughts about all this, I really hope you enjoyed it. **

**If you have any other story ideas, whether it's Jelsa or another pairing that you would like me to write about, I would love to hear them. **

**Thanks again! :D**


End file.
